The present invention generally relates to a height-adjustable container. More particularly, the present invention relates to a height-adjustable container configured such that an upper body and a lower body thereof are rotated from side to side in a zigzag form while coming into close contact with each other, so that the height of the container can be easily adjusted.
In general, various foods, food ingredients, or the like is kept in a container that is provided in various shapes and sizes.
Here, containers of various sizes, in which various foods, food ingredients, or the like is kept, are required to be prepared according to the amount of contents, whereby a sufficient space may be required to store a plurality of empty containers.
Further, when the foods or food ingredients are consumed, it is required to move the contents to a small container to make better use of a space of a refrigerator, where containers are kept.
Meanwhile, “Space-adjustable container” is disclosed in the document of Korean Patent No. 10-1218258, which is configured such that an inner space of the container is adjusted according to the amount of contents. However, the container is problematic in that since the inner space thereof is adjustable while the appearance thereof is not, when the container is stored in a refrigerator or the like in a state where the container is not in use or a small amount of contents is kept in the container, space utilization is low.